Marhinki: An Unbelievable Fairytale
by PrincessCCCC
Summary: (Sequel to "Marhinki: An Unexpected Love") The continuation of their scandalous relationship as they face the reactions of everyone around them; including the fans. Iancorn becomes more real than ever before; but are things moving too quickly?
1. Prologue

Mari opened her eyes suddenly. She looked into the darkness surrounding her, waiting for her eyes to adjust. As things came into focus, she realized she was on a couch; a couch that gave her deja vu. She looked around for Peter, hoping he would tell her what was going on. She sat up slowly, squinting as she searched. Something on the floor caught her attention. Assuming it was Peter, she reached out to wake him up. As she reached, he rolled over.

Matt's face came into view, and she couldn't but smile. Her breath hitched as memories flooded her mind; ones of Matt and Peter and the wedding. She practically jumped on him before snuggling her way into his arms. He opened his eyes slightly, mumbling sleepily. "Mari? What on earth...?" She laid her head on his chest, silencing him. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as he fell back asleep.

Mari woke up, again on the couch. She felt weirdly warm, and quickly realized she was under a blanket. Matt's humming was audible from where she was, and the smell of burnt food assaulted her nose. She sat up, the blanket entangling her as she tried to move. After a slight struggle, she was on her feet, making her way towards Matt. She found herself in the kitchen. He was nibbling on a slice of overcooked toast, which explained the smell. He turned his head towards Mari's approaching figure. "Hey." He said, smiling at her bedhead. She followed his eyes, and pinched a strand of hair between her fingers; sighing when it took 100 other knotted strands with it.

"It's not my fault your couch is lumpy." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, it has feelings too." Mari held back her smile, refusing to let him win. "What? Are you denying that furniture has rights?" She shook her head slightly, rolling her lips together. "That is cause for me to file a discrimination report with HR." That made her giggle, and Matt smiled in triumph. She wasn't just laughing because he made a stupid joke, she was laughing because for the first time in a long time, she had no reason not to.


	2. Chapter One

MariMari lifted her gaze from her plate, and met Matt's curious eyes. He always knew when something was wrong. _Why Can't I ever keep a secret?_ Her eyes shot back down as she contemplated her next sentences very carefully. "Mari, you're scary when you're serious." That made her look back up at him in surprise. She took in his only half kidding expression with a sigh; knowing that this situation was by no means simple.

"Matt, I have always felt very strongly about you. I have cherished your friendship for quite a while now, and I intend to-"

"Flattery only works on Joven, Mari. Seriously, what is it?" Her eyes widened slightly at that statement. _Crap. That didn't take long._

"Um, well... My answer is not as simple as the question." Matt stayed quiet his time, sensing her growing anxiety. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanna tell you that everything will turn out fine eventually, and that everything will be okay as long as we stay close; but honestly Matt, I'm scared shitless." Matt dropped his toast at that. "I'm scared of what people will think, I'm scared of almost all of the things that could happen next, and most of all; I'm terrified of the mess I've made of my life." Matt opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find soothing words that wouldn't sound like blatant lies.

"Where is this coming from? I mean, trust me; I'm afraid too. But I know that as long as we're friends, it doesn't matter what other people think."

"Friends with benefits..." Mari muttered under her breath.

"Allegedly." Matt muttered back with a smirk. Mari looked up at him with wide eyes, daring him to challenge her. He raised an eyebrow and leaned his elbows on the table. _Challenge accepted._ She pushed herself up, and ran around the table in record time. She practically pounced onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, carrying her as she yelped in surprise. He pecked her lips, and dropped her on the couch suddenly. She curled up in between the cushions. "Tease." She stuck her tongue out as she said it, resulting in a garbled, rather childish noise. It didn't take very long before Matt was collapsing on the couch with laughter. She glared at him as he cracked up. Once he got over himself, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I mean, that was hilarious." That made her smile. "TA DA!" That made her jump.

"What was that for?" She couldn't help but laugh at herself a little for that one.

"I like making you smile; plus you're jumpy as fuck." She snuggled herself tighter against him, letting her mind wander back towards the subject of 'what the hell am I doing with myself?' Matt brushed his thumb over her forehead, smoothing out the worry lines. "You have nothing to worry about, everyone will understand."

"I hope for everyone's sake that you're right."

"Me too." His phone went off just then, and they read it together. Let's just say it was the last thing they needed.

 _New Message: Joven_

 _David and I are at work, come quick. It's Ian._


	3. Chapter Two

Matt opened Mari's door, and she stepped out onto the dimly light sidewalk. She wrapped her arms around herself, really not wanting to go inside and deal with Iancorn problems during what was probably the most stressful and confusing couple of days she had ever experienced. Matt rubbed her arm, and she dropped her hand and reached out for his; he laced his fingers through hers.

They stepped through the door of Smosh Games HQ, looking around for signs of life. Of course the first thing they saw was Lasercorn. He was pacing back and forth; but not normal pacing, he was walking between rooms. Across the hallway and back again, with one arm propping up the other as he chewed his nails. "Hey, Lasercorn?" He looked up at the sound Matt's voice.

"Ian?" Lasercorn squinted at him- knowing full well it wasn't Ian- and Matt stepped into clearer light. "Oh, hey Sohinki..." He mumbled as he shook his head, looking back towards the room he kept exiting; which was the only one with it's lights on. Matt and Mari shared a look of worry before following him in.

Joven was sitting in the corner, with what looked like Lasercorn's phone. He was typing furiously, barely pausing between letters. Lasercorn walked to him and grabbed his phone back, quickly checking something. He groaned in frustration and threw it on the carpeted floor, then went back to pacing; this time walking down the hall. "Hey Joven, what's going on? Why are we here?" Joven looked up at her, rather pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt your honeymoon?" He looks back to the phone, and continues typing. Mari bends her knees slightly, rolling her lips together.

"Wow, that's low. Sorry we responded to your _emergency_ text. We'll be going now." She nodded to Matt, motioning for him to follow her out the door; which he did, of course.

"Wait." Joven said as Mari disappeared around the corner. Matt turned back around, and Mari poked her head around the door frame; one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, it's just that David's got me texting literally everybody in his contact list asking if they've seen Ian." Mari came back in and leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed. "He hasn't heard from him since yesterday night, so he's kind of flipping out. Oh, and don't suggest calming down; that may or may not set him off." Mari looked at Matt before speaking.

"Whatever Joshua. Why are _we_ here?" Joven stood up at that.

"Oh, right. I have instructions direct from Officer Corn. Take out your phones and text Ian until he responds." He spoke as he walked over to the desks and pulled out two chairs. They both sat down, and pulled out their phones as instructed, not wanting a severely anxious Lasercorn after them. He rushed in just then.

"Any response yet?" All three of them shook their heads in unison. "UGH." He banged his head on the wall a couple times, and then continued pacing. If he hadn't looked so upset, Mari would have laughed.

After a full hour of texts- that ranged from _"Hey Ian where are you?"_ to _"Ian Lasercorn is driving me insane come save us."_ \- there had been no progress made towards finding him. "Seriously? Not even a clue?" David half yelled after Joven told him the depressing and fairly redundant news. "How is it, that not only are the texts not read, they're not even delivering!" David shouted and kicked a trash can. "Where could he fucking be..." He gripped his hair in his hands, bending his knees.

"Umm, what the fuck?" Ian said, standing in the doorway; holding up his phone to show the stream of notifications.


	4. Chapter Three

Ian had his phone up in the air, the screen in a continual state of refreshing. David perked up at the sound of his voice, digging his palms into the carpet and pushing himself off the ground. He flung his arms around Ian's frigid form, melting him in an instant. "What's this for?" Ian murmured into his neck. David moved his face back, just far enough to look into Ian's eyes; which was shortly followed by his hands grasping Ian's shoulders and pushing him into the wall, and then the connection of their lips.

Ian was left baffled for a second, but he quickly caught on as David gripped his hair by the roots. He wrapped his arms (phone and all) around David's neck and kissed him back with an intensity that was not company friendly. "I uh, well, we're probably gonna head out..." Mari said awkwardly between the clearing of throats.

"Yeah, let's go." Matt agreed, taking her hand and practically racing her to the door. Joven sat in his chair for a second longer, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Once he caught a glimpse of Ian's tongue, he dashed from the room without saying goodbye.

David pulled away slightly, only to continue moving his lips down Ian's neck. "I missed you too..." Ian gasped. He wrapped a hand around the back of David's head, run his fingers through already messy hair. David worked his fingers underneath the collar of Ian's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Ian lowered his arms to let it fall of his wrists; at which point David took his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head.

Ian let his head fall back against the wall. He pushed his pelvis into David slightly, causing David to lean up against him; they were touching in (almost) every way possible. Ian tilted his face back down to kiss David once he felt his lips leave his neck, only to find him looking at Ian's feet; his teeth restraining his bottom lip. "What is it?" Ian said in a rather hushed voice. He repeated himself in a harsher tone as he tried to release his hands from David's grasp.

David raised his face to look at him. His eyes were shiny and the corners of his mouth pointed down. He released Ian, stepping back; snapping his arms to his sides. Ian cautiously lowered his arms, preparing for whatever the bad news was. "Please tell me what's wrong." David crossed his arms, not having the self control to break their eye contact. He parted his lips, as if he were going to speak, several times before he actually began.

"Where were you?" He spoke as if he already knew the answer; because he did. He knew it, he just couldn't make himself believe it. Ian's eyes widened. His face got whiter as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Don't you dare lie to me." David said, and it was the most threatening thing Ian had ever heard. He sighed angrily before letting the words leave his lips.

"I was with Anthony."


	5. Chapter Four

David was trying so hard not to show how deeply this cut him. He refused to let himself show how much he cared about Ian. It made no sense to anyone, including himself, how he could be so attached to someone he started seeing within the past two weeks. "Please tell me you didn't…" All his efforts towards covering his emotions were completely lost. Ian's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. David bit his lip, looking at the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean? What do you think we did?" David raised his gaze just enough to glare at Ian.

"You know full well." Ian narrowed his eyes, and they slowly widened as he realized what David was talking about.

"Wait, you think I would _let_ Anthony come on to me?" David raised an exasperated eyebrow.

"Obviously. He's not over you. I just know it. I know you don't believe me, but the way he looks at you is hard to miss." Ian sighed.

"You know this obsession you have with proving he still likes me? Well, you're right."

"Seriously, it-... wait, what?" Ian leaned back against the wall.

"You're right. He confessed to me about 20 minutes ago." David sat down hard in the motionless gaming chair. He had known he was right for a while, and yet still dreaded the confirmation of his theory.

"How did you reply?" He knew it was selfish to think only of how Ian reacted, but he couldn't help himself. Ian was _his._

"I told him I didn't feel the same anymore, and that I was with you now." A huge dopey grin spread across David's face, and just like that, he had forgotten why he ever doubted Ian. The idea of him being with Anthony was laughable at this point. David couldn't stop smiling, he was screaming with joy on the inside. He also couldn't help but feel rather smug, considering Ian had totally rejected Anthony.

He stood staring at Ian, his grin spreading. Ian had never seen him so happy. "Did you win the lottery?" David stepped closer and closer as Ian spoke. "I get some of that money, right? 'Cause you know how quick I am to spend-" David cut him off, connecting their lips softly. Once he felt David's smile, Ian couldn't help but let the sarcasm melt away.

Matt was contemplating whether or not to take Mari's hand just as he felt her fingers wind through his. He tried to stifle his smile, and she tried to contain her snarky comment. Sadly, both of them failed. "What are you smirking at?" She said, her teeth digging into her lip to contain her laughter.

"Nothing." He replied, a classic Sohinki straight-face on. She snorted slightly, and he turned his head to gawk at her abrupt and rather comical response. She saw his judgemental gaze out of the corner of her eye, and elbowed him in the ribs in response.

"Don't even think about it." She mumbled as he groaned in exaggerated pain.

"Hey, I was just trying to walk with my girl-" He realized what he was saying one syllable in, and his face froze; his confident expression morphing into horrified regret. Mari's smile fell, her walk slowing slightly. She swallowed, her mouth getting drier by the second. "Sorry." Matt mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact while still monitoring her expression. She shrugged rigidly.

"S'okay." She looked up at him, her smile back halfway. "We're technically together." He met her eyes hopefully. "I mean, have you checked twitter lately? Ever since _Peter_ -" She said the word like she didn't want to say it ever again. "-tweeted that thing about how 'I'm happier in the arms of another' #Marhinki has been trending." Matt's smile grew, his confidence back in check.

"Yeah, so I was just trying to walk with my 'special friend'," Mari laughed abruptly, and he continued on this time. "and she had to turn it into a boxing match." Mari turned towards him.

"That was not a boxing match." Her eyes light up with dark intention, and Matt recognized her change of emotion a second too late. " _This_ is a boxing match…" She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him around the corner of a building and out of sight from the busy intersection. She pushed him against the wall; her hot breath washing over his skin. He caught on to her energy, and he took her by the forearms and turned her around; pushing her back against the brick. He met her lips with an intensity that can only be described as reckless.


	6. Chapter Five

Ian's eyes fluttered open, and he was suddenly very aware of his state of undress. He rolled onto his side, and was confronted with the sight of a drooling, sleeping, shirtless David. He pushed himself up into a seated position, and rubbed his eyes until the room came into focus around him. He swung his legs off the bed, and reached for his shirt and slid it over his head as he tried to locate his boxers. He stood, and tripped on a small pile of fabric that he soon identified as his tangled boxers and pants. He pulled them up into his hands, and tried to make sense of the disheveled cloth as he shoved his feet into the holes. He eventually managed to get them up over his hips, and that's when he finally glanced at the clock. It was 10 am. He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them; checking to make sure his brain wasn't malfunctioning. It wasn't.

He turned, reaching down and shaking David awake. "David! Wake up, we're _really_ late." He opened his eyes groggily, only half comprehending Ian's words.

"What? No we're not." Ian rolled his eyes, and quickly turned away; practically jogging out the door. David was left to try and understand what was happening for several minutes before his mind caught up with Ian's. When he finally did, his eyes widened; and he hopped around throwing clothes over his head and onto his legs, in a constant state of moving towards the front door.

They reached the car, constantly hopping and tripping as they shoved things in pockets. Ian rammed the key into the ignition before David was even in the car. They sped off towards work, watching the clock the entire time.

Mari nudged the side of Matt's foot, their calves brushing as she stared straight forward at her computer. Matt glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _Game on,_ he thought. He pushed her back, running the side of his foot up the side of her leg about 5 inches, before bringing his leg back in and pretending nothing had happened. He was waiting for Mari to nudge him back, as Anthony walked into the room. They both jumped out of their seats nervously, having not seen him since the wedding. His eyes were rimmed with pink and his pants were baggier than Matt's, which for Anthony, was definitely saying something. "Hey." He said nonchalantly, with a hint of _I don't wanna talk about it._ Matt repeated the greeting back, and then turned to Mari as she followed suit.

They both sat back in their chairs, staying close enough to kick each other as all their colleagues arrived; minus Ian and David. As it approached 10 o'clock, Flitz cleared his throat and spoke to the group. "So, does anybody have an ETA on Ian and L-corn? 'Cause they both actually had things to edit and film today that are scheduled for the next round of videos, and we can't really film a video Game Bang without them again, the fans will definitely start... questioning." The straining of Anthony's tense joints was clear across the room, which is what caused Flitz to pause. He looked around, waiting for an answer. Mari spoke up, half hoping that Anthony wouldn't hear.

"Well, me and Ma- Sohinki and Joven saw them here last night. Lasercorn was flipping out 'cause Ian was... 'out and about' and L-corn didn't know where he was. But they were reunited and me and Sohin left once things got, uh, interesting." She looked around, making sure everyone had caught her drift. She met Anthony's eyes, and he definitely caught it. He stood up tensely, and stalked out of the room. Everybody looked at one another, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to them. They used to be a group of buds, until Ianthony was real. Then Marhinki. Then Iancorn. Those of them who were now together were closer than the rest, and those who weren't felt very left out to dry. And with the two creators at each others throats, everything was getting done the very second it had to be.

They sat in silence, Matt and Mari yearning for each other's comfort. Just as he was about to commit, and reach for her hand, a very not put together David and Ian burst through the door. They received the energy in the room very quickly, and immediately knew that Anthony had been here, and was now gone. From the way Flitz was staring, they could only assume it had something to do with themselves. They parted ways, David heading towards his computer, while Ian hesitated in the doorway; soaking in all the sets of eyes that were focused on him. He spoke nervously, mostly afraid of David's reaction. "So, I'm assuming Anthony was here." Everyone nodded, and David's back tensed and his footsteps stopped. "Which means he left, and I can only assume it had something to do with me." After the confirmation of the group, the room was pin drop silent. Ian locked eyes with David, turned on his heel, and raced after his first love; with his current boyfriend trailing behind him.


End file.
